The current fixed service, microwave system uses the frequency band 1.85-1.99 GHz. Microwave users in this frequency band typically have a bandwidth of 10 MHz or less.
A problem in the prior art is the limited capacity of the channel, due to the number of channels available in the fixed service, microwave system.